A Scooby Doo and Chillers Easter
by changingfavorite
Summary: It's the day before Easter, but Scooby, the gang, and my OC Chillers have already found a monster! Can they catch this monster before it ruins Easter?
1. Chapter 1: What Monster?

**A Scooby-Doo and Chillers Easter**

Chapter 1: What Monster?

_This is a special Easter episode of my series, "Scooby-Doo and Chillers"._

* * *

><p>"Like, Scoob old buddy, ready for Easter?" said Shaggy as he and Scooby sat on the porch swing. "Reah, reah!" said Scooby. "Chee chee-uz!" said Chillers, her eyes sparkling. <em>I'm ready!<em> It was the day before Easter, and Chillers was decorating the yard with plastic eggs. She was excited because she always got a chocolate rabbit on Easter, which she loved. Thinking about Easter and chocolate gave her an idea. She ran inside and downstairs to the room where Velma would sometimes make things. She took some materials and got to work.

Chillers had just finished her invention when Fred, Daphne, and Velma came into the room. "Chillers?" said Fred. "What's that?" said Daphne, looking at the peculiar machine-it looked like a box with a short hose attached to it. "Chee chee-chee-uz chee-ee. Chee." said Chillers. _It's my invention-I call it the Choco-Matic. It shoots chocolate._ "Very creative, Chills," said Velma, picking up Chillers. Then everyone went back outside, where Scooby and Shaggy suddenly seemed scared. "What's wrong?" said Fred. "M-m-monster!" said Shaggy. "Reah, ronster!" said Scooby.

A monster stood by a nearby tree. It looked like a large Easter egg with eyes, arms, and legs. Thinking it was the most ridiculous monster she had ever seen, Chillers fell over laughing. But this was no monster to laugh at. It slashed the tree in two with its claws. Chillers stopped laughing. The monster came closer and everyone ran away. "You shouldn't have done that, Chills," said Daphne, "Now he's mad!" Everyone jumped over a fence and hid on the other side. The monster looked around, then left.

"That really couldn't have been a real monster," said Velma. "Like, it looked real to me!" said Shaggy. "But monsters don't exist," Velma stated, "Especially Easter egg monsters." "Then what was that we just saw?" said Shaggy. "Chee! Chee-uz! Chee chee-ee chee," said Chillers. _Wait! Hold it! We need to look for clues._ "Right, Chills," said Fred, "We should split up." So they all split up as usual.

(Scooby and Shaggy)

Scooby and Shaggy walked around the house. "Like, Chillers really hard-boiled that monster earlier," said Shaggy, "Get it? Hard-boiled?" "Reah, ree hee hee," laughed Scooby. Suddenly, something fell out of a tree and landed near them. "Ruh?" said Scooby. Shaggy picked the thing up. "That's funny," he said, "It looks like a chocolate rabbit, but it also looks like clay." "Rhat's ra rlue," said Scooby. "Like, you're right, Scoob," said Shaggy, "Let's show this to the others." "Roh, ry!" Scooby exclaimed suddenly. "Come on Scoob, like, it's not that far," said Shaggy. "Ro, rook rehind rou!" said Scooby. Shaggy looked back and saw the monster! Scooby and he ran away.

(Fred and Daphne)

Fred and Daphne looked around the fence.


	2. Chapter 2: Clues

**A Scooby-Doo and Chillers Easter**

Chapter 2: Clues

* * *

><p>They kept searching, until Daphne said, "Look, Fred, I found something!" Fred picked the thing up. "It's a map of this place," he said, "And the spot we're on is marked with a golden X." "I think this is suspicious," said Daphne. "It's also a clue," said Fred, "And I think it shows there's more to this Easter egg monster." "We should show this to the others," said Daphne. So Fred and she left the fence.<p>

(Velma and Chillers)

"Chee chee chee-uz," said Chillers as she and Velma looked around the trees. _A chocolate rabbit would be good right now._ "You can have one tomorrow," said Velma. "Cheeeee, chee chee?" said Chillers. _Awwww, do I have to?_ "Chillers, we won't find anything if you think only of chocolate," said Velma. Chillers sighed but kept going. Suddenly, she tripped over something. "That's a machine similar to the Choco-Matic-and a clue," said Velma. Chillers turned on the machine and caught the chocolate it threw out in her mouth. "Chee!" she said. _Delicious!_ "Quit fooling around, Chillers," said Velma, "We need to tell the others." So Chillers and she left.

Fred, Daphne, Velma, and Chillers came together at a path. Then Shaggy and Scooby ran up and crashed right into them. "Nice bumping into you," said Shaggy. "Very funny," said Fred, "Now what were you two running from?" "The monster was chasing us," said Shaggy. "Reah, Reaster regg ronster," said Scooby. "Well, he's gone now," said Daphne, "Let's look at these clues." "We found this map," said Fred, "I think there's something hidden in the marked spot." "We found a machine like the Choco-Matic," said Velma. "We found a clay rabbit and…hey! Where'd it go?" said Shaggy, "Oh no, like, I must have dropped it when the monster chased us!"

"I think the monster, rabbit, machine, and map all go together somehow," said Fred, "But we need to catch the monster to find out." "Like, you can catch him now if you want, Fred-but I'm running away!" Shaggy said, "Here he comes!" The monster was running towards them! "Change of plans-run!" said Fred as everyone started to run away.

They ran over to the fence, and everyone except Chillers jumped over it. Chillers pointed her tail at the monster, ready to freeze it. But before she could, it grabbed her by the tail and threw her forward. She landed in a bush and peeked out. She saw the monster had found the gang, so she jumped on it and dug her claws into it, hissing. Then, she jumped off it as it ran away. "Chee, chee-ee!" she said. _He felt like cloth, not an egg!_ "It's time to scramble this egg!" said Fred. Then Shaggy looked over. The "clay" rabbit he had lost was on a stump. "Hey, there's that clay rabbit!" he said. "Reah, rlay rabbit," said Scooby.

But Chillers noticed something unusual. She sniffed the air and smelled chocolate. "Chee!" she said happily.


	3. Chapter 3: An Easter Surprise

**A Scooby-Doo and Chillers Easter**

Chapter 3: An Easter Surprise

* * *

><p>She ran up to the rabbit and licked it. Velma looked at it. "That's not clay-it's chocolate!" she said. She picked up the chocolate rabbit, noticing a gold sphere inside it. "And I think I know just how to catch the monster," she said. Then everyone gathered together. "I have a plan," said Velma, "And this chocolate rabbit will be the bait." "Like, wow, Scoob-Velma has a plan, and we're not bait!" said Shaggy. "Reah, ree hee," said Scooby.<p>

Everyone got the Choco-Matic and hid behind some bushes. "Here's the plan: We'll lure the monster to the chocolate rabbit, then we'll use the Choco-Matic on him," said Velma. Then she gave Chillers the chocolate rabbit and said, "Put this back on the stump, Chillers-but don't eat it!" Chillers did so, then said, "Chee, chee!" _Hey, there's chocolate on my paws!_ She licked her paws. She went back over to her friends when she saw the monster. "Here he comes!" said Fred. "Aha!" said the monster when it saw the chocolate rabbit. "Now!" said Velma. Chillers turned on the Choco-Matic. Chocolate flew from it, hit the monster, and hardened. "We did it!" everyone said.

When the policeman came, he said, "Great work, you found the golden sphere that was stolen from the local museum. But who is the thief?" "He's covered in chocolate right now," said Velma, "But Chillers will gladly uncover him." Chillers nodded and started to eat the chocolate. Soon, a person's face was revealed. "It's Dan Golastel!" said the policeman, "He's been wanted all over for theft!" "Mr. Golastel hid the gold sphere in the chocolate rabbit so no one would see it," said Fred. "He made the chocolate rabbit with a machine and put it on the marked spot in the map," said Daphne. "He made it look like clay so no one would take it," said Shaggy. "And disguised himself as a monster to scare everyone away from it," said Velma. "I would have gotten away with it too, if it weren't for you meddling kids," said Dan, "And a hungry cat!" Everyone else laughed at Chillers, who was still eating chocolate.

The next morning, Chillers was sleeping when Velma opened the door and said, "Chillers, it's morning!" But Chillers didn't move, so Velma said, "It's Easter morning!" "Chee!" Chillers got up and excitedly ran out of the room to her Easter basket. She grabbed her chocolate rabbit and started to eat it. "It looks like Chillers finally got her wish," said Daphne. "Scooby-dooby-doo! Rappy Reaster!" said Scooby. "Chee chee! Chee chee-ee. Chee-uz!" said Chillers as Velma picked her up and gave her a hug. _And Chillers too! Easter is best when spent with friends. Happy Easter!_

* * *

><p><em>*Happy Easter! :D*<em>


End file.
